


Nice to Meet you Again

by Jubilee44



Series: Philidosia Christmas One Shots [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Catching Up, F/M, Nostalgia, Old Friends, Returning Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubilee44/pseuds/Jubilee44
Summary: Theo and Philip haven't spoken in years. Now they meet up again in their hometown during the holidays.





	Nice to Meet you Again

**Author's Note:**

> 5\. I’m home for the holidays and we used to be best friends in school but we stopped talking a while ago

            Theo hadn’t been to upper New York in a long time. Whenever the holidays came around she always seemed to busy as a resident pediatrician in Boston. But she promised her father that she would come and visit that Christmas.

            Theo had been too caught up in work to actually be nostalgic for a while. But as she drove down the streets of her hometown. She smiled when she saw the coffee shop that had been there for years. It’s where Theo spent a lot of time with friends and where she studied most days too. She could recall cold, snowy days where she was inside the warm, comfy café looking out at the snow falling.

            She decided to stop and go in for a coffee or tea. She went inside and looked around to see if she recognized anyone. She didn’t, there were some teenagers working whom she would never have known.

            “Can I help you?” The girl behind the counter asked.

            “Yeah, can I get a small green tea?” Theo ordered.

            “Sure, what’s the name for the cup?”

            “Theo.”

            “Theo?”

            There was another voice behind her. She looked around and froze. It was impossible, there was no way this man behind her could be her old school friend.

            “Pip?”

            The guy with curls and freckles smiled. “Hey, I haven’t seen you in a while.”

            “No kidding. Let me just pay, do you have time to sit?” She asked.

            “Yeah, I can catch up.” Philip nodded and smiled. “Find a table, I’ll have a medium dark roast.” He pulled out his wallet. “I’m paying for her tea.”

            “What? No.” Theo shook her head. “I can pay for it.”

            “I insist. Go ahead and sit, I’ll grab the drinks.” Philip said.

            She sighed and almost forgot how kind her old friend was. She went and sat down at a table she used to sit at in high school. It was a nice spot near the windows with comfortable chairs.

            Philip returned with the drinks and slid the tea over to her. “So how have you been?” He asked.

            “Good, really busy,” Theo answered. “How about you?”

            “Sort of busy, I’m just glad the holidays are here.” He replied. “You’re doing the doctor thing still right?” He asked. He followed Theo on some social media platforms and noticed a few of her pictures. But they had grown apart so he didn’t feel like he could contact her. He saw how successful she was and he wasn’t sure he even compared.

            She nodded. “Yeah, I’m doing my residency in Boston.” She was never the type to brag. “And you’re still writing…”

            “Oh…no.” Philip looked down at his coffee. “I decided not to pursue it in college.” He answered. “I got a marketing degree.”

            “Really?” Theo was surprised. She always knew Philip was a phenomenal writer. He would even write some raps for his school projects, which Theo loved. “You were so good though.”

            “Yeah, it just didn’t seem like a viable option.” He shrugged. “I don’t mind my job though.” He said with a hint of regret in his voice.

            “Do you at least write on the side?” She asked.

            “Yeah, a little bit.” Philip nodded. “I just don’t have a lot of time.”

            “Well, if you ever write something and you want someone to read it, I wouldn’t mind. I’m always looking for something good to read.” She smiled and took a sip of her tea.

            “Yeah, I will.” He returned the smile and remembered why they were such good friends. “Is Boston nice?” He asked.

            “Yeah, it’s quieter than Manhattan.”

            “I’m getting sick of New York.” He admitted. “I kind of want a change of scenery. I was thinking of moving back upstate but I haven’t been able to find a job.”

            Theo felt a little excited at the idea of having her old friend in the same city. “I’m sure you could find one in Boston.” She said. “I would even ask around.”

            They met each other’s gaze and Theo blushed slightly. Each was upset that the old relationship had faded. So they were both eager at the prospect of rekindling it and maybe bringing it past a friendship.

            So Philip nodded. “I’d like that.” He said gently. He forgot how beautiful her eyes were.


End file.
